Of Alcohol and Bad Choices
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: Tony bebe demais, mas não vê nenhum problema nisso. Bruce não sabe o que fazer até ser tarde demais. Tony/Bruce Slash
1. Of alcohol and revelation

Completa, mas será postada ao longo de alguns dias. Total de 16 capítulos. Também disponível no AO3.

**Avisos**: alcolismo, tentativa de estupro, tentativa de suicídio, relação abusiva, violência, tentativa de homicídio, homicídio.

* * *

A primeira vez aconteceu enquanto eram apenas amigos.

Estava trabalhando até tarde, como fazia com frequência. Tony havia construído aquele laboratório especialmente para ele, deslocando todo um departamento para abrir espaço. É claro que Bruce fez de tudo para não aceitar o presente, inclusive dizer que iria partir em breve. Mas como Tony o construiu em segredo e demorou apenas dois dias para aprontar tudo, não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Secretamente, estava feliz por ter um lugar em que se encaixasse tão bem.

Tudo estava perfeito, mas deveria ter suspeitado que nada de bom em sua vida dura por muito tempo.

Estava prestes a se recolher para seu quarto quando viu Tony caído no chão. Correu para o ajudar, lutando para segurar o Outro Cara, procurando por qualquer fonte de perigo. Mas é claro que não havia nenhum inimigo, conseguia sentir o cheiro de whisky há vários metros. Tony havia simplesmente bebido até desmaiar.

"Tony, você está bem?" perguntou sem esperar uma resposta.

"Brucy!" gritou Tony olhando para ele, apesar de ser óbvio que seus olhos estavam fora de foco.

"Vem, vou te levar para cama." disse erguendo o corpo do outro, o que não era assim tão fácil com Tony tentando se jogar no chão.

"Não que eu tenha nada contra isso, mas normalmente exijo um jantar antes." declarou, extremamente coerente para alguém em seu estado.

Bruce corou levemente, e estava prestes a responder quando Tony o puxou para um beijo desajeitado e com gosto de vômito. Ele se afastou instantaneamente, tomando o cuidado de não derrubar Tony.

"Você vai para sua cama dormir. Sozinho."

Sem conseguir erguer a cabeça para o beijar de novo, porque o mundo estava girando demais, Tony começou a passar as mãos por entre as pernas de Bruce e então o agarrou com força sobre a calça jeans. O susto foi tanto que Bruce o largou no chão.

"Você não prefere ir para o meu quarto? Tenho uma cama lá. Não que eu tenha nada contra o chão..."

Bruce revirou os olhos.

"Se você não se comportar, vou deixar você dormir no chão."

Depois disso, ergueu-o novamente, e conseguiu carregá-lo para o quarto quase sem ser molestado. Jogou-o na cama sem muito cuidado, mas virou sua cabeça de lado para garantir que não se afogaria em seu próprio vômito.


	2. Of alcohol and embarrassment

Conhecia bem demais os efeitos do uso abusivo de álcool, e começou a se preocupar com Tony. Temia que esse tipo de bebedeira não fosse incomum para ele, mas não sabia para quem poderia perguntar. No dia seguinte, contudo, fingiu que nada tinha acontecido. Não sabia como o abordar depois do que tinha acontecido entre os dois.

Quando Tony apareceu no meio da tarde e acenou para ele, acenou de volta. No futuro, arrependeria-se por não ter feito nada enquanto o problema não era tão grande. Mas naquele momento, só queria esquecer a noite anterior.

Aquela foi a primeira vez em que teve de perdoar Tony por algo que ele havia feito enquanto estava completamente intoxicado.

Se tivesse perguntado, saberia que Tony tinha acabado de descobrir sobre todas as armas que enviou para o exército e que foram usadas contra o Hulk, e que o peso desse conhecimento era demais para que pudesse suportar. Mas não perguntou.


	3. Of alcohol and desire

A segunda vez aconteceu logo depois de terem começado a... Namorar não parecia a palavra certa.

Há apenas algumas semanas haviam se beijado (estando ambos sóbrios) pela primeira vez. Fora Bruce quem quisera que as coisas fossem devagar, tanto por fazer muito tempo desde seu último relacionamento quanto por temer que a aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos o fizesse se transformar. Mas fora Tony quem insistira que dormissem juntos apesar disso. Apenas dormissem, o que, vindo de Tony, era uma proposta bem estranha. Desde então, dormia no quarto de Tony, mesmo quando ele não estava.

Aquela era uma daquelas noites. Tony havia ido a um jantar beneficente, e ainda não tinha voltado. Cansado de esperar, Bruce pegou no sono.

Acordou com as mãos de Tony deslizando para dentro de suas calças.

"Tony!" gritou o afastando.

Estava cheirando à alcool novamente, e suas mãos estavam tremendo. Ele mal conseguia se firmar na cama, estava completamente alcoolizado.

"Oi, Brucy. Feliz em me ver?" perguntou antes de começar a dar não tão suaves mordidas no pescoço do outro.

Usava seu peso para prensá-lo contra a cama. Estando em uma posição de desvantagem, era difícil para Bruce lutar contra o contato indesejado.

"Tony, para!" gritou quase em desespero, porque sentia o Outro Cara começar a reagir ao que ele acreditava ser uma ameaça.

Usando uma das pernas como alavanca, empurrou o corpo de Tony para longe. Levantou-se da cama, mas foi perseguido. Conseguiu alcançar o banheiro e trancar a porta.

"Brucy!" gritava Tony do outro lado, enquanto socava a porta com força.

Abraçou seu corpo e se concentrou na própria respiração, lutando para manter o Outro Cara sob controle. Nem podia acreditar no que Tony havia acabado de fazer. Tinha vontade de partir naquela noite mesmo e nunca mais voltar, mas era difícil demais desistir da companhia perfeita que Tony era quando estava sóbrio.


	4. Of alcohol and shame

Não dormiu durante a noite inteira. Esperou um par de horas depois que Tony parou de tentar arrombar a porta antes de sair do banheiro. Foi para o laboratório e ficou trabalhando em completo silêncio, esforçando-se para não pensar no que havia acontecido.

Sentia vergonha, acima de tudo. Sem querer, começou a culpar-se. Era ele quem estava negando para Tony o que ele obviamente queria. Se não tivesse feito isso... Não, não poderia se deixar consumir pela culpa por causa das ações de Tony.

Passou o dia escondido, tendo inclusive instruído JARVIS a não deixar Tony entrar no laboratório, alegando que estava com trabalhando com materiais perigosos.

Quando se encontraram de noite, nenhum dos dois falou sobre o que tinha acontecido. Tony, como algumas vezes fazia, havia bebido tanto que não se lembrava de nada. E Bruce nem conseguia admitir para si mesmo o que Tony tinha tentado fazer.

Se tivessem conversado, Tony saberia o quão prejudicial era seu comportamento e Bruce entenderia o que o fazia beber tanto. Se tivessem conversado, Tony teria dito que um grupo de pessoas no evento fez de tudo para que se lembrasse de cada uma das mortes que suas armas haviam causado, e que bebeu para não conseguir pensar mais nelas.

Se ao menos tivessem conversado...


	5. Of alcohol and betrayal

A terceira vez aconteceu quando Bruce havia viajado para uma conferência em Chicago.

Tony havia insistido que voltasse a ter contato com a comunidade científica, e apresentar a nova nano-fibra elástica que tinha desenvolvido parecia uma ótima oportunidade de fazer justamente isso. É claro que não diria que o propósito de sua pesquisa era criar calças que não fossem destruídas pela transformação. Passou quatro dias na conferência, e era estranho pensar em como se tornara difícil dormir sem a presença ou ao menos o cheiro de Tony. Falavam um como o outro todos os dias por telefone, e não havia um minuto do dia em que não trocassem mensagens. Seu relacionamento estava em um bom momento, e Bruce temia fazer algo que arruinaria tudo.

Depois do encerramento das atividades, resolveu pegar o voo noturno. Estava exausto, mas preferia dormir em sua própria cama a passar outra noite na suíte presidencial que Tony reservou para ele. Bem, na sua cama e de Tony, era importante ressaltar.

Esperava que Tony não tivesse bebido, ou ao menos não tivessem bebido demais. Odiava quando Tony bebia, ele transformava-se em outra pessoa. Quando estava sóbrio era gentil, um pouco provocativo, mas sempre sabia quando parar, era carinhosos e divertido, e quando estava bêbado, era inconsequente, por vezes violento e não se importava com ninguém além de si mesmo. Quando estava sóbrio faziam amor, e quando estava bêbado era só sexo. A diferença era muito clara para Bruce, que fazia de tudo para se manter afastado quando o outro bebia demais.

Queria simplesmente chegar em casa e se atirar na cama, mas estranhou o modo como JARVIS o cumprimentou quando entrou no elevador. Alguma coisa estava errada.

Quando chegou na cobertura, descobriu o que era. Tony estava praticamente sendo arrastado para cama, porque obviamente tinha dificuldades para se manter em pé, por três mulheres em diferentes estágios de nudez. Deixou sua mala cair no chão, o que chamou a atenção dos quatro.

"Brucy, eu posso explicar!" declarou tentando se afastar delas, mas falhando por falta de equilíbrio.

Bruce sentiu seus olhos arderem e não fez nada para impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Sempre pensou que não era o bastante e que Tony voltaria para seus antigos hábitos, mas esperava que tivessem mais tempo, esperava algum tipo de sinal. Estranhamente, não sentia o Outro Cara lutando para tomar o controle. Não sentia raiva, apenas uma profunda dor.

Virou-se para sair, não podia mais suportar aquela visão. As três mulheres eram belíssimas, provavelmente modelos. Uma ruiva, uma morena e uma loira, as três na casa dos vinte anos. Como poderia esperar competir com aquilo? Tony era inteligente, lindo, rico e famoso. E ele era... Ele só estava vivo por acidente e seria melhor se não estivesse. Tinha sido tolice imaginar que o que tinham podia durar. Um pária que arriscava a vida de todos ao seu redor não tinha lugar junto com um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Nova York, e até do mundo.

"Brucy, espera!" Tony gritou, tentando correr em sua direção e caindo de cara no chão.

É claro que estava bêbado. Cometia seus piores erros sob os efeitos do álcool. Bruce nada respondeu, simplesmente saiu e, prometendo a si mesmo que usaria o cartão que Tony lhe deu pela última vez, chamou um táxi e comprou passagens de avião pelo telefone. Iria para longe. E dessa vez, garantiria que nem a SHIELD pudesse encontrar ele.


	6. Of alcohol and forgiveness

Bruce gostaria de ter tido a coragem de seguir em frente com seu plano. Teria sido melhor se simplesmente partisse, não podia suportar outro alcóolatra destruir a vida das pessoas ao seu redor. E também, não podia suportar a ideia de que não era o bastante para alguém que amava. Sabia que não era o bastante e que nunca poderia ser, nem mesmo Pepper fora capaz de manter Tony fiel, mas ainda assim tentara e se surpreendia por ter falhado. Fora um erro ter começado aquele relacionamento, e deveria ter partido para nunca mais voltar.

De fato, tentou partir. Comprou sua passagem e estava prestes a embarcar no avião quando começou a pensar na possibilidade de perder o controle dentro dele. Se o fizesse, todas as pessoas que estavam ali morreriam. Há apenas algumas horas tinha voado sem problemas, mas agora se sentia mais fora de controle. Seria mais inteligente pedir uma carona em um avião não tripulado da SHIELD para algum lugar da Europa continental e depois seguir a pé até a África ou a Índia. Passou tanto tempo decidindo o que fazer que nem reparou que perdeu seu voo, e que o sol estava começando a nascer. Foi só quando viu Tony correndo desesperado em sua direção que percebeu que não iria partir. Não era capaz.

"Bruce." disse o abraçando com força e tentando recuperar o fôlego, havia corrido por todo o aeroporto a procura dele. "Eu sinto muito, não sei o que deu em mim. Eu nunca quis trair você, nunca. Não faço ideia do que passou pela minha cabeça ontem, mas eu juro que nunca mais vou fazer isso."

Bruce não se movia, mas também não fez nada para afastar Tony. Era tão bom sentir o calor de seu corpo, a rigidez do reator contra seu peito, o conforto de seus braços, o roçar da barba contra sua pele, sua voz tão próxima...

Queria se deixar levar e esquecer o que Tony tinha feito. Durante a maior parte do tempo não havia nada que preferisse mais a ficar com ele. Valia a pena desistir de tudo o que tinham só porque ele bebia demais uma vez ou outra? Afinal, Tony não o abandonara quando perdera o controle durante um terremoto e destruíra uma das muitas casas de praia dele. Não era uma pessoa perfeita, não tinha como exigir que Tony o fosse.

"Por que, Tony? Só me diga isso... Por quê?" perguntou quase chorando e enterrando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

Tony o abraçou ainda mais forte, como se quisesse garantir que não partiria. Algo dentro de si ainda dizia a Bruce que deveria partir, mas já não tinha forças para o fazer.

"Porque eu sou um idiota e sempre acabo destruindo tudo de bom na minha vida. Não me deixe destruir o que nós temos." suplicou de modo quase inaudível, não costumava se permitir ser tão vulnerável.

Sem que percebessem, estavam os dois chorando nos braços um do outro, parados no meio do aeroporto e ignorando o mundo ao seu redor. Tudo o que existia, tudo o que importava era aquele abraço.

Bruce sabia que deveria partir, mas não conseguiria. Estava começando a entender como as pessoas acabavam presas em relações abusivas, mas não queria pensar no que tinham nesses termos. Eram apenas duas pessoas imperfeitas com seus próprios defeitos, que precisavam aceitar suas próprias falhas e as falhas um do outro. Se Tony podia aceitar que ele fosse o Hulk, o mínimo que poderia fazer era aceitar que algumas vezes Tony bebia demais e cometia erros. Talvez se soubesse que Tony só bebia por culpa e só o fazia para se ferir, teria pedido para que parasse. Contudo, tomado pela própria culpa, não era capaz de exigir nada.


	7. Of alcohol and violence

Quando ouviu o som de uma mesa ser derrubada, soube que Tony havia bebido demais novamente.

Seu primeiro instinto foi ir até lá para ver como ele estava. Seu segundo instinto foi sair do laboratório e se esconder em algum lugar até o efeito do álcool passar. Não seguiu nenhum dos dois, ficou onde estava e tentou ignorar o barulho.

Tony estava discutindo com seus robôs, irritado porque eles não eram capazes de fazer algo que queria que fizessem. Talvez acabasse quebrando um deles, mas não faria nada que não seria capaz de consertar assim que estivesse sóbrio. Era melhor que estivesse apenas com objetos que poderiam ser reparados, porque estava bem violento.

Foi só quando Tony arremessou Dummy pelo laboratório que Bruce decidiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

"Tony, está tarde, vamos para cama." disse em um tom tranquilo, esperando que pudesse escapar de uma discussão.

Tony tentou olhar para ele, mas como não conseguiu descobrir qual dos cinco Bruces era o verdadeiro, desistiu.

"Não tô cansado." disse com a voz tão enrolada que Bruce teve dificuldades para entender o que tinha dito.

Bruce estava prestes a responder quando Tony atirou a garrafa no chão com força, espalhando os cacos pelo chão do laboratório.

"Tony, você já bebeu de mais, vamos para o quarto." disse com a voz ainda calma.

"Não!" gritou Tony, para em seguida dizer várias coisas que Bruce não foi capaz de entender.

Sem saber bem o que fazer, Bruce abaixou-se para juntar os cacos. Tony estava pisando sobre eles, mas nenhum havia atravessado suas botas de trabalho. Ele continuava andando a esmo pelo laboratório, ocasionalmente virando uma mesa ou arremessando algum equipamento contra as paredes de vidro.

"Vamos para o quarto, Tony." como estava desesperado, resolveu apelar. "A gente não precisa dormir, só venha para o quarto. A gente pode fazer o que você quiser, se você parar de beber e vir comigo."

Quantas vezes vira sua mãe tentar seduzir seu pai para que ele parasse de beber antes que começasse a bater nela? Sentia-se desse modo, apesar de não acreditar que Tony iria o machucar. Ao menos não propositalmente. Mas já tinha notado que Tony era muito mais violento durante o sexo quando chegava a um certo ponto de sua bebedeira.

"Não! Eu tô bem!"

Após essas palavras, ligou um laser e destruiu completamente o novo projeto de armadura no qual estava trabalhando. Jogou fora seis meses de trabalho e estava começando a se colocar em perigo.

"Tony, por favor, para!" gritou Bruce sentindo as lágrimas começarem a se formar.

Toda a cena era familiar demais, mas não era das outras bebedeiras de Tony que se lembrava. Tony podia ser um cretino promíscuo quando estava bêbado, mas nunca antes tinha sido violento. Sabia que ele já chegara ao ponto de lutar contra uma das pessoas mais próximas dele (não um amigo, Tony não tinha amigos, apenas Pepper, JARVIS e Bruce) usando a sua armadura e suas armas, chegando a quebrar um bom pedaço de sua mansão. Mas nunca havia presenciado esse tipo de comportamento.

Tony se aproximou e Bruce se afastou instintivamente, mas Tony foi mais rápido e o agarrou pelos cabelos. Naquele momento, Bruce sentiu medo. Não sentia o Outro Cara lutar para se libertar, ele gostava de Tony e o protegia tanto quanto protegia Bruce. Então, não sentia medo por Tony. Sentia medo por si mesmo.

"Sai de perto de mim. Agora!" Tony gritou em um lapso de lucidez, antes de o empurrar para longe.

Entendeu o que Tony estava fazendo. Ele não conseguia controlar sua raiva e queria que se afastasse para que não se ferisse. Ainda que quisesse fugir, queria ainda mais garantir que Tony ficaria bem.

"Tony." chamou em tom tranquilizador. "Tony, por favor."

Mas seu apelo não foi ouvido, Tony nem se virou para o encarar. Então, resolveu agir de um modo pelo qual iria se culpar por um bom tempo. Agarrou Tony pelos ombros e o empurrou para a sala que construiram para conter o Outro Cara. Ali, não seria capaz de fazer nenhum mal a si mesmo.


	8. Of alcohol and guilt

Quando Tony acordou no Playground Hulk, que Bruce insistia em chamar de sala de contensão apesar de ter sido construida para deixar o Hulk se divertir e extravasar a raiva, percebeu que algo de muito errado tinha acontecido. Não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas sentia que não acabou preso ali por acidente. Mas só ele e Bruce conheciam o código... Um dos dois precisava ter aberto a porta, ninguém mais tinha autorização de fazer isso. E por que estaria preso? Seria para proteger-se ou... Engoliu a seco. Para proteger os outros dele? Lembrava-se de estar bebendo desde cedo, mas nada depois disso. Teria feito alguma coisa? Levantou-se com um pulo, arrependendo-se logo em seguida por causa da forte dor de cabeça. Ainda assim, não deu a si mesmo nem um minuto para se recuperar e correu para a porta, precisava descobrir o que tinha feito.

Quando foi digitar o código, notou que seus punhos estavam cobertos de sangue seco. Ao tocar os nós dos dedos, percebeu que o sangue era seu. A parede próxima à porta tinha também marcas de sangue, em diversas alturas, como se alguém estivesse aleatoriamente a esmurrando. Era mais uma evidência de que não entrara ali por sua própria vontade. O que tinha acontecido?

Assim que pisou no laboratório, ouviu a voz de JARVIS.

- Senhor? O dr. Banner está na suíte principal, talvez fosse aconselhável falar com ele.

Tony queria pedir para JARVIS as filmagens da noite anterior, mas ao mesmo tempo temia o que iria encontrar. Depois de um instante de hesitação, resolveu que falaria com Bruce primeiro, e que iria se desculpar mesmo sem saber o que tinha feito.

No quarto, encontrou Bruce deitado na cama, abraçado nos travesseiros de Tony e chorando tão baixinho que mal podia ser ouvido. Tony se sentou na cama ao lado dele, sem saber bem o que fazer.

- Tony... – Bruce chamou erguendo os olhos. – Tony, eu sinto muito, eu...

Tony depositou suavemente o indicador sobre os lábios de Bruce, para o calar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, havia chorado durante toda a noite.

- A culpa é minha, eu é que tenho de me desculpar. – disse Tony o puxando para um abraço. – Você fez o que tinha de fazer, eu é que tenho de pedir seu perdão.

Ao contrário do que ditava a sabedoria popular, Tony não era completamente indiferente às pessoas ao seu redor. Entendia mais sobre sentimentos do que aparentava, e aprendera ainda mais nesses meses ao lado de Bruce. Já havia percebido que Bruce se sentia culpado por o trancar, principalmente por tudo o que ele mesmo tinha sofrido enquanto estava aprisionado. Ambos tinham problemas com captura e catividade. Ter forçado Tony a ficar ali deve ter sido uma das piores coisas pela qual passou por causa dele. Também sabia que havia merecido ser preso, não havia dúvida. Bruce não agiria assim se fosse de outro modo.

Sentiu suas próprias lágrimas começarem a cair. O que estava fazendo com sua vida? Já havia arruinado um relacionamento que era mais do que podia esperar, e agora que havia encontrado... O que? Sua alma gêmea? Era um termo piegas demais, e nunca o diria em voz alta. Mas havia encontrado a pessoa com quem queria ficar pelo resto de sua vida, e estava estragando tudo. Nem ao menos se lembrava de porque começara a beber, como era muitas vezes o caso e até sua intenção.

Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer, então só ficaram quietos, abraçados. Tony queria prometer que nunca mais iria beber, mas não sabia se teria forças para manter essa promessa e não queria mentir. E Bruce queria lhe pedir para que nunca mais bebesse, mas temia que Tony respondesse que escolhia a garrafa ao invés dele, porque sabia o quão profundos vícios podem ser. Ambos desejavam a mesma coisa, mas não sabiam como alcançar o que queriam. Então, por aquele instante, permitiram-se ficar ali, somente aproveitando o conforto e a presença um do outro.

Não falaram sobre as memórias da infância infeliz de Bruce que foram despertadas pelas atitudes de Tony. E nem sobre as memórias dos abusos de seu pai que Tony conseguia reprimir há anos as afogando em álcool.


	9. Of alcohol and inconsequence

Bruce acordou se sentindo meio desorientado. A última coisa da qual se lembrava era de ser chamado por Fury junto com o resto dos Avengers para salvar o mundo mais uma vez. Não era incomum que se esquecesse de momentos logo antes da transformação, então não se preocupou por não conseguir se lembrar da natureza da ameaça. A dor que sentia por todo o corpo também já era familiar, assim como a exaustão. O que era estranho era estar em um hospital. Normalmente, após as batalhas, Tony vinha o encontrar. Tinha até construído um reservatório para roupas nas costas de sua armadura, para garantir que Bruce tivesse algo para usar além de calças totalmente rasgadas. Tentara construir roupas especiais que alargassem conforme seu corpo crescesse, mas o Hulk parecia ter uma aversão a roupas e sempre as despia assim que percebesse sua presença.

Ergueu a cabeça devagar, tentando avaliar o local onde estava. Não estava preso, o que não queria dizer que não fosse um prisioneiro. Era um quarto simples de hospital, para uma pessoa. Viu os óculos escuros de Tony na poltrona de acompanhante, mas seu dono não estava ali. Ainda estava tentando descobrir onde estava quando Natasha apareceu.

- Onde estou? O que aconteceu? – perguntou assim que a viu.

Ela sentou-se na beira da cama, e parecia cansada, ou incumbida de uma penosa missão. Olhando-a com atenção, notou que tinha se ferido. Havia uma tala no seu braço direito e seu rosto tinha alguns pequenos cortes.

- Bruce, antes de mais nada, você precisa saber que Tony estava muito preocupado com você.

Bruce sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Natasha estava hesitando. Natasha! Algo de terrível devia ter acontecido com Tony. Mas ele esteve ali, não esteve? Bruce se lembrava de ter visto os óculos. E onde estava Tony agora?

- Tasha, por favor. O que aconteceu? – perguntou com sua voz cheia de preocupação.

Ela olhava atentamente para o monitor cardíaco. O que quer que fosse dizer, temia que pudesse causar uma transformação. O que poderia ser tão grave?

- Havia uma bomba nuclear, estava prestes a explodir. Ninguém sabia o que fazer, Tony fez de tudo para tentar desarmá-la. Nada parecia funcionar, só tínhamos alguns segundos...

Bruce gelou, pensando no que Tony fez durante a batalha Chitauri. Mas não, isso não podia ter acontecido. Tony esteve no quarto, sabia disso.

- Tony...? – tentou perguntar, mas sua voz quase não saiu.

- Fury teve uma ideia, Tony não quis nem ouvir, mas o Hulk... Ele disse que iria nos proteger, então engoliu a bomba e se afastou. Quando ela explodiu, Tony foi procurar você, ele estava desesperado. O Hulk ficou inconsciente por cinco dias antes de se transformar de volta em você. Ninguém sabia quando você iria se recuperar, ele estava muito nervoso. Nunca saiu do seu lado, nem por um instante.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Duas semanas. Até ontem, os médicos nem sabiam se você iria acordar. Tony chamou médicos, físicos nucleares, qualquer pessoa que pudesse ter uma pista de como fazer você melhorar. Ele ficou dias sem dormir e sem comer, recusando-se a afastar-se do quarto.

Bruce estava cada vez mais nervoso. Natasha estava o enrolando. O que poderia ser pior do que tudo o que tinha acontecido?

- Onde está ele? – perguntou tentando manter a voz firme.

Natasha desviou os olhos. Estava brincando com a barra do lençol, buscando as palavras certas para o que tinha de dizer a seguir.

- Ninguém sabe. – respondeu sem erguer os olhos.

Bruce sentiu seu coração falhar um batida. O que estava acontecendo? Tudo era surreal. Ainda não podia acreditar que passou duas semanas em coma após comer uma bomba nuclear, e agora Tony estava desaparecido. Estava em pânico. Amava Tony, sabia disso, mas até aquele momento não tinha percebido o quão aterradora era a ideia de o perder.

Percebendo que ele estava em choque, Natasha resolveu finalmente explicar o que tinha acontecido. Gostaria de poder ter sido mais direta, mas apesar de toda sua coragem não gostaria de enfrentar um Hulk irritado.

- Fury o chamou para uma reunião há dois dias. Ele queria discutir o que seria feito se você... não acordasse. Tony ficou irritado, e então ele começou a beber. Depois de tantos dias sem comer ou dormir, o álcool afetou-o muito rápido. E quando Fury disse que tínhamos de estar preparados para a possibilidade de você morrer... Ele derrubou o helicarrier.

Bruce arregalou os olhos. Mesmo bêbado, isso não parecia com o tipo de coisa que Tony faria. Queria perguntar se Natasha havia se ferido na batalha ou no helicarrier, mas não teve coragem. Por mais que não quisesse admitir para si mesmo, sabia que aqueles ferimentos não tinham duas semanas. Era tudo sua culpa. Sabia que Tony tinha um problema e não fez nada. Queria perguntar se alguém tinha morrido, mas, naquele momento, não podia lidar com nem mais um pouco de culpa.


	10. Of alcohol and consequences

Para onde quer que olhasse, só via destruição. Natasha havia tentado o convencer de que não tinha motivos para ir até ali, mas ambos sabiam que isso não era verdade. Mesmo que ela tivesse tentado o convencer de que a culpa não era sua, sentia-se responsável pelas ações de Tony. Como foi deixar que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto? No caminho, ela tentou prepará-lo para o que veria, mas nada poderia tê-lo preparado para aquilo.

O helicarrier caiu enquanto sobrevoava o oceano, mas estava próximo o bastante da costa para que se arriscasse uma aterrisagem em terra firme. Ainda assim, apenas parte da aeronave chegou até a costa. Dois dias já tinham se passado, mas vários agentes ainda estavam perdidos no oceano e as buscas não tinham terminado. Algumas partes da fuselagem ainda estavam em chamas, devido à potência do combustível. Agentes corriam de um lado para o outro, todos obviamente cansados, mas nenhum disposto a parar de ajudar por um momento que fosse antes que todos os seus colegas fossem encontrados, vivos ou mortos.

Bruce viu o agente Coulson se aproximar, mas sem saber o que dizer, ficou quieto. Coulson o ignorou, com sofrimento e ressentimento obviamente estampados em sua voz quando se dirigiu a Natasha.

- O Capitão ainda não foi encontrado. A equipe técnica ainda está calculando a trajetória provável, mas as correntes marítimas estão afetando o resultado. O próximo lote de barcos de busca sai em uma hora. – não esperou uma resposta antes de sair, tinha muito que fazer e não queria acabar culpando Bruce por algo que não era realmente sua culpa.

Bruce morder o lábio inferior para tentar evitar o choro. Não podia acreditar que Tony, que _seu_ Tony, tinha feito tudo isso. É claro que conhecia muito bem os efeitos do abuso de álcool, mas isso era ridículo! Tony podia ter uma pose arrogante e distante, mas era um herói que não hesitaria em dar sua própria vida em troca das de outros, como já tinha provado diversas vezes. O Tony que conhecia não seria capaz de atacar seus próprios amigos e arriscar as vidas de tantas pessoas. Mas será que não era capaz mesmo? Afinal, já tinha admitido para si mesmo que não conhecia o homem que Tony se tornava sob o efeito de quantidades abusivas de álcool.

- Tasha, o que aconteceu com o Capitão? – perguntou com a voz começando a falhar.

- Ele tentou impedir Tony quando ele começou o destruir tudo o que via pela frente. Então Tony atirou nele com toda a potência. Ele foi impulsionado para fora do helicarrier e ainda não foi encontrado.

Estava prestes a dar uma resposta quando viu Clint correndo em sua direção. Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, estava sendo erguido do chão por um par de punhos ameaçadores. Não estava com medo nem com raiva, então todos estavam seguros. Uma parte de si queria que Clint o socasse até perder a consciência, sentia essa necessidade de pagar por toda a dor que estava vendo.

- O seu namorado quase nos matou! – gritou Clint com raiva e desprezo.

De algum modo, Bruce soube que a raiva de Clint não era motivada pelo que aconteceu com ele, mas pelo risco que seus amigos sofreram. Clint fingia distância com frequência, mas se importava muito com seus amigos, em especial Coulson e Natasha. Não respondeu, porque não tinha uma resposta. Afinal, era verdade, Tony havia mesmo feito tudo aquilo.

- Clint, já chega. – disse Natasha o forçando a largar o cientista.

Bruce se deixou cair ajoelhado no chão, não tinha mais forças para se manter em pé. O peso da culpa era demais para suportar. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixar Tony se perder, não quando ele foi o responsável por devolver sentido para sua vida. Tony o resgatou de si mesmo, parecia apenas apropriado que fizesse o mesmo por ele. Se ao menos tivesse um modo de localizá-lo... Precisava encontrá-lo antes que a SHIELD o fizesse.

Sentiu as lágrimas chegando, e dessa vez não fez nada para as impedir. Precisava encontrar uma solução. Recusava-se a acreditar que Tony estava além de qualquer salvação. Era tarde, é claro, havia deixado tempo demais passar. Mas ainda não era tarde demais, a situação ainda não era irreversível, Tony ainda podia se transformar na pessoa que tanto queria que ele fosse.

A parte mais sombria de sua mente, aquela que o fizera tentar comer uma bala tantos anos atrás, fazia de tudo para matar sua esperança. Era ela que o forçava a pensar que ele era a causa de tudo, que Tony bebia por culpa dele, que se não tivesse passado tantos dias no hospital nada disso teria acontecido. Era sua culpa por ter falhado com Tony e o deixado tão preocupado. Era sua culpa por ter sido tão descuidado e por ter comido uma bomba nuclear poderosa o bastante para ao menos ferir o Outro Cara. Era ele quem deveria ser culpado, não Tony. Fez seu melhor para abafar esses pensamentos, mas não podia os suprimir completamente. Culpar-se por tudo já era um traço de sua personalidade, e seu relacionamento com Tony só havia piorado a situação.

Como era possível que a mesma pessoa que melhorou tanto sua vida fosse responsável por criar esse pesadelo para o qual tinha acabado de acordar? Já era tempo de um ultimato, não iria permitir que as coisas continuassem como estavam. Iria fazer Tony decidir entre ele e a bebida, e faria com que ele fizesse a escolha certa.

* * *

Atualização especialmente para Herykha, que pediu por isso. A primeira vez que postei essa história demorou um ano para terminar, que bom que vocês não tem de esperar tanto.


	11. Of alcohol and promises

Infelizmente, a SHIELD foi mais rápida do que Bruce em encontrar Tony. Eles tinham muito mais recursos do que ele, e não pode nem ao menos pedir a ajuda de Jarvis já que Tony o proibiu expressamente de auxiliar qualquer pessoa em o encontrar.

Ao menos tinha de dar crédito ao diretor Fury por tê-lo chamado assim que Tony foi encontrado. Ou melhor, assim que Coulson se certificou de que ele estava vivo e iria sobreviver. Quando foi encontrado na caverna subterrânea, não estava respirando, mas a reserva de oxigênio que instalou depois de seu pequeno passeio no espaço devia ter acabado há pouco tempo, porque em apenas alguns minutos foi reanimado.

Bruce ainda estava surpreso por descobrir que Tony tentou se matar. Simplesmente não parecia com algo que ele fosse fazer, ao menos assim tão diretamente. Autodestruir-se com álcool, sexo e violência? Claro. Prender-se dentro de uma caverna no meio do oceano para se afogar? Não. Ainda, tão não imaginava que Tony fosse capaz de atacar seus próprios amigos. E também havia o fato de que ele pensava que Bruce estava morto. Quando Fury sugeriu que isso poderia ter sido parte da razão pela qual Tony agiu assim, sentiu seu coração afundar no peito, mas ao mesmo tempo experimentou uma inesperada e cruel satisfação. Ainda que de uma forma destrutiva, era o amor mais intenso que já tinha conhecido. Saber que alguém o amava o bastante para não conseguir viver sem ele era tão incrível quanto terrível.

Hesitou por um instante antes de entrar no quarto da enfermaria onde Tony estava sendo detido. Quando viu Tony algemado na cama, não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Vê-lo assim, preso como um criminoso era demais. O barulho da porta sendo aberta não causou nenhuma reação em Tony, que continuou a encarar uma parede com o olhar vazio.

- Tony... O que foi que você fez? – perguntou surpreso com o tom agudo da própria voz.

Foi só então que Tony voltou sua cabeça para a porta. Assim que viu Bruce, seu rosto se iluminou. Por um momento, esqueceu-se de tudo mais e tentou pular na direção dele, mas só conseguiu forçar sua pele contra as algemas.

- Bruce? É você mesmo? Você está mesmo aqui? – perguntou com a voz cheia de emoção. Fury já tinha o avisado que Bruce estava vivo, mas não tinha acreditado. De certa forma, tinha perdido o pouco que sobrara de sua fé nos dias em que ficou no hospital esperando sem sucesso que Bruce acordasse.

- O que você tinha na cabeça, Tony? – perguntou sem se deixar comover pelo desespero e pelo amor na voz do outro.

Tony tentou desviar os olhos envergonhado, mas o modo como seus braços estavam presos não lhe permitia muito movimento. Desde que o efeito do álcool passou, sentia-se consumido pelo peso do que fez.

- Eu sinto muito. Não sei o que aconteceu. Eu achei que você nunca mais ia acordar e...

-Não! – gritou com violência. – Não ouse colocar a culpa disso em mim.

Bruce não percebeu o que havia dito até ouvir suas próprias palavras. E foi só então que soube o quão verdadeiras eram. Passou tempo demais se culpando pelas atitudes de Tony, mas ambos eram homens adultos e eram responsáveis por seus próprios comportamentos. Já carregava culpa demais por todas as coisas que não conseguiu evitar fazer, não poderia se permitir carregar a destruição causada por outra pessoa. Não importava o quanto amasse Tony, esse era um sentimento que não poderia tomar para si.

- Eu não... Eu não estava. Por Deus, Bruce, eu nunca... – não sabia como se explicar, não sabia nem ao menos se havia uma explicação. Reconhecia perfeitamente que a culpa era só sua, nem sonharia em insinuar o contrário. Mas como poderia expressar o desespero que o levou a agir assim? – Eu estava tão preocupado, e tinha bebido demais e...

- Esse é exatamente o problema! – percebeu que ainda estava gritando, mas não era capaz de se fazer parar. – Você sempre faz isso! – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem que ele fizesse qualquer coisa para as deter. – Sempre que você bebe, você... – soluçou. – Você vira outra pessoa, você faz coisas que eu nunca imaginei que você seria capaz. – então baixou a voz até se tornar pouco mais do que um sussurro. – As coisas não podem continuar assim.

Tony demorou alguns instantes para perceber onde ele queria chegar. E então, gastou mais um momento pensando no que iria responder. Sabia o que precisava dizer, mas também não queria fazer promessas que não fosse capaz de cumprir. Queria dizer que nunca mais iria beber, mas não confiava em si mesmo tanto assim. Afinal, agora tinha consciência o bastante para perceber que era suicida e que o álcool era sua arma de escolha. Era sua punição, seu inferno favorito. Como poderia desistir de uma coisa dessas? Como poderia desistir de sua única forma de afogar a dor?

- Eu sei Bruce, mas é que...

Bruce podia sentir que ele iria começar com uma de suas argumentações. Também sabia que todos os seus argumentos seriam fajutos, mas fariam sentido. E no final iria acabar cedendo, como sempre acontecia. Não podia permitir que o ciclo continuasse, tinha de acabar com tudo agora. Endireitou sua postura, afogou as lágrimas e secou os olhos, quando falou, sua voz estava firme e clara.

- Não, Tony. Essa é sua última chance. Não só por mim, mas por você. Se você quiser melhorar, prometo que vou estar com você em cada passo do caminho e fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para que você tenha todas as condições de se tratar, você terá meu apoio incondicional. Mas se você prefere seguir colocando a sua vida e a de outros em risco, nós nunca mais vamos nos ver. Eu não vou ficar aqui e ver você se matar.

Tony engoliu a seco. Não tinha outra escolha. Não podia se permitir perder Bruce.

- Eu quero você comigo, e eu nunca mais quero me sentir como quando soube do que aconteceu com o hellicarrier. – respondeu simplesmente, sem conseguir verbalizar as palavras exatas.

Ainda não era o bastante.

- Prometa que você nunca mais vai beber. – exigiu Bruce, com medo de estar forçando o outro, mas sabendo que era sua única chance.

- Eu prometo. – respondeu mecanicamente.

Bruce se virou para a porta.

- Se você estiver mentindo para mim, não vou nem escutar suas desculpas. Vou partir para onde você não vai ser capaz de me encontrar. – e abrindo a porta – Vou pedir para o diretor Fury o libertar, ele disse que você podia ir para casa se eu o mantivesse sob controle.

E foi assim que Tony fez uma promessa que não era capaz de cumprir.

* * *

Aqui está a resolução da situação, calma Herykha.


	12. Of alcohol and lies

Por alguns meses, tudo esteve bem entre eles. Nenhum dos dois poderia fingir que a recuperação era fácil, mas também não era tão difícil quanto esperavam. Existem vários tipos de alcoólatras, e Tony não era o tipo que precisava de uma dose de álcool todos os dias. Ao menos não quando sua vida estava funcionando. Não tinha problemas em passar vários dias sem beber, mas de tempos em tempos algo acontecia e o fazia desejar esquecer tudo por algumas horas. Esses eram os momentos em que precisava desesperadamente da ajuda de Bruce. Se tivessem de decidir qual foi a melhor coisa que essa situação trouxe para eles, seria o diálogo. Conversavam muito mais abertamente agora, ou ao menos tentavam. Tony jamais imaginara que conversar sobre o que o fazia desejar beber ajudaria tanto. Algumas vezes demorava horas ou até dias para conseguir verbalizar a fonte de seus desejos, mas quando finalmente conseguia, sentia um alívio indescritível.

A única mudança considerável que Tony fez em sua rotina foi evitar eventos de caridade. Foi sua própria ideia, ainda não se sentia pronto para recusar o que via como apenas um drink inofensivo quando todas as pessoas a sua volta tinham uma taça de champagne nas mãos. Esse era um de seus maiores problemas: em vários momentos ainda acreditava que tudo isso era uma bobagem e que só um pouco de álcool não podia fazer mal a ninguém. E em alguns dias essa convicção se tornava tão forte que Jarvis espontaneamente decidia o relembrar do que aconteceu com o hellicarrier. Mas esse era um recurso que deveria ser usado com parcimônia, porque o resultado não desejado era que por alguns dias nada poderia animar Tony.

Só que não estava preparado para o que aconteceu naquela tarde. Como sempre, a culpa era sua maior inimiga. Estava em um dos escritórios da SHIELD, já que prometeu para Bruce que iria se comportar e iria ao menos tentar escutar o diretor Furry. Só que estava sozinho no escritório quando um agente que não conhecia entrou e trancou a porta.

- Você sabe quem eu sou? – ele perguntou antes de parar apoiado na mesa em frente a ele.

Forçando um pouco a memória, lembrou que se tratava do mesmo agente que viu jogando no computador durante a crise com Loki. Foi difícil o reconhecer, ele parecia muito diferente. Cansado, desolado, com um olhar morto e sem esperanças. Gastou um momento tentando imaginar pelo que estava sendo culpado antes de responder.

- Claro, o fã de Galaga. Como poderia esquecer? – disse com um meio sorriso tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

- Wes. Eu tenho um nome, sabe? Wes Mitchell.

- E...? – replicou Tony.

- Mas havia outro agente Mitchell trabalhando para a SHIELD. Agente Emma Mitchell, minha esposa. Se você olhar a ficha dela, vai ver que consta: "agente inativa – desaparecida em ação".

Foi só então que Tony percebeu onde ele queria chegar. Sentiu seu estômago afundar, é claro que várias coisas poderiam ter acontecido, mas não estaria trancado em um escritório com esse agente se o que aconteceu não fosse sua culpa. Não respondeu nada, não seria capaz.

- Ela desapareceu no dia em que você derrubou o hellicarrier por puro capricho. Perdida no mar, presumivelmente morta. Ela estava simplesmente fazendo seu trabalho e você a matou.

Não sabia o que dizer. Imaginava que algumas mortes tivessem ocorrido naquele dia, mas jamais procurou os relatórios oficiais. Em primeiro lugar, não tinha acesso a eles. Mas essa era apenas uma desculpa, podia hackear o sistema da SHIELD de cabeça para baixo, usando seu celular e digitando apenas com a língua. Principalmente, sabia que não iria suportar essa culpa. Era fraco demais para aceitar o que tinha feito.

- Eu... Eu sinto mu... – começou a responder.

- Não. Não me venha com desculpas. Você a matou e nem ao menos foi punido por isso. Semana que vem seria nosso aniversário de cinco anos. Bodas de ferro. Irônico, não é mesmo?

A voz dele estava começando a soar ameaçadora, mas suas próprias ações o assustavam mais do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia. O que poderia dizer ou fazer para melhorar a situação? Uma mulher morreu por sua culpa. Esse homem perdeu sua esposa. O que ele faria se alguém matasse Bruce na sua frente, sem ter um bom motivo e ainda se livrasse disso sem problemas? Não podia imaginar, mas com certeza iria querer vingança. O que quer que o agente Mitchell decidisse fazer, não iria se opor. Não acreditava ter esse direito. Merecia qualquer tipo de punição que o outro considerasse apropriada.

- Se tiver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer...

Mitchell o agarrou pelo terno e o levantou da cadeira, com um olhar de puro ódio.

- Eu diria "que tal se você assistisse seu namoradinho morrer na sua frente sem poder fazer nada para o ajudar?", mas ele é uma aberração que não pode morrer. Então quem sabe eu possa quebrar a sua coluna para que você se lembre de que roubou uma parte de mim pelo resto da sua vida? É o mais apropriado.

Naquele momento, não duvidava que ele fosse capaz de fazer isso, e já tinha decidido que não faria nada para o impedir. Se esse era o preço que teria de pagar pelas suas ações, então o aceitaria. Parecia apropriado, e talvez nem fosse uma punição tão grande assim, poderia modificar sua armadura para que se movesse por comandos neurais. Tudo isso passou por sua mente em menos de um segundo, antes que o diretor Furry sobrescrevesse o código que Mitchell usou para trancar a porta e entrasse no escritório.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

Mitchell soltou Tony imediatamente.

- Nada, tenho de voltar para o meu posto. – ele respondeu.

Furry olhou para Tony inquisitivamente antes de deixar o agente passar. Exigiria explicações depois, mas agora tinha mais o que fazer do que se preocupar com uma briga que Tony provavelmente tinha provocado. A reunião foi mais rápida do que deveria, já que Tony obviamente não estava prestando atenção em nada do que estava dizendo. Deixou-o partir com a promessa de que receberia as instruções para a construção de um novo equipamento para a agência e o entregaria até o fim da semana.

No caminho para casa, passou no primeiro mercado que encontrou e comprou uma garrafa de whisky barato. É claro que sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas não conseguia se parar. Em sua defesa, poderia dizer que tentou ligar para Bruce meia dúzia de vezes antes de abrir a garrafa. Só que ele estava dando uma palestra em alguma universidade qualquer e tinha colocado o celular no silencioso. Era sua primeira recaída, mas sabia muito bem que estava estragando a única chance que tinha.

E foi assim que acabou quebrando uma das promessas mais importantes que fez em toda sua vida e mentiu para alguém que amava.


	13. Of alcohol and loneliness

Tony acordou com a pior ressaca de sua vida. Dizer que uma bomba nuclear parecia ter explodido dentro de sua cabeça não chegava perto da verdade, a dor era muito pior. Já tinha se esquecido do terrível gosto que álcool e vômito deixavam em sua boca. O cheiro que o cercava era de vômito e urina. Quando foi que se tornou um bêbado tão patético? O que tinha acontecido? Traiu a confiança de Bruce, mas não era só por isso que odiava o que fez. Tinha falado a verdade quando disse que não poderia permitir que nada como o que aconteceu com o hellicarrier acontecesse. Queria ter a força de vontade necessária para consertar sua vida, mas essa era só mais uma prova de que era um fracassado que não conseguia mais do que alguns meses de equilíbrio antes de voltar a arruinar tudo.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não suportou a claridade. Nem pensou em se levantar, sabia que não tinha capacidade de fazer isso. Em algum momento devia ter caído no chão, porque era onde estava deitado. Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de continuar a avaliar sua situação, ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Já deveria ter partido, mas por algum motivo senti que nós dois precisávamos de uma conclusão. Estou indo agora, e vou pegar um avião para nunca mais voltar. Você não vai me seguir e não vai me procurar. Nós nunca mais vamos nos ver. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu não vou voltar. Nem se outra invasão alienígena ou algo assim acontecer. Dessa vez, nem a SHIELD vai ser capaz de me encontrar. Isso é um adeus. – a voz de Bruce soava extremamente cansada e deprimida, mas acima de tudo desapontada. Tony falhou com ele e ele falhou com Tony, mas estava desapontado consigo mesmo por ter acreditado que poderiam viver juntos e felizes.

Tony se esforçou para abrir os olhos, bem a tempo de ver Bruce se levantar do sofá e partir. Usou toda a força que tinha para tentar se levantar, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi se arrastar por alguns centímetros antes de cair em uma pilha do seu próprio vômito. Tentou mais algumas vezes antes de desistir e repousar a cabeça no chão gelado.

Começou a chorar e se odiou ainda mais por mais essa fraqueza. Não eram simples lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, mas um choro completo ao qual se entregou de corpo e alma. Era o tipo de choro quieto e desesperado, com um soluço cada vez que conseguia respirar. Era o tipo de choro que fazia com que o ar faltasse e precisasse lutar para respirar através da garganta fechada e do nariz congestionado. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando foi a última vez que chorou de modo tão intenso, e sinceramente não se importava. Nada mais importava, tinha perdido sua última esperança.

Se tivesse a capacidade de pensar direito, talvez percebesse que uma recaída não era o fim do mundo e acontecia com muitas pessoas que lutavam contra um vício. Se conseguisse perceber isso, veria que precisava buscar ajuda se quisesse ter alguma chance de seguir em frente. Só que no momento não era capaz de perceber nada disso. E mesmo se pensasse em começar algum tipo de terapia ou algo assim, sabia que não era forte o bastante para enfrentar isso sozinho.

Teria sido melhor se o agente Mitchell tivesse cumprido sua ameaça. Tinha certeza de que Bruce cuidaria dele se tivesse sua espinha quebrada. Droga, se isso acontecesse Bruce provavelmente não teria problema em cuidar dele pelo resto da vida, simplesmente era esse tipo de pessoa. Realmente teria sido melhor. Feridas físicas eram mais fáceis de tratar, mesmo as que não pudessem ser totalmente reparadas. Se o agente soubesse o dano que tinha conseguido causar, provavelmente ficaria ainda mais satisfeito...

Não! Não poderia seguir culpando outras pessoas pelo que fazia. Ninguém o obrigou a beber. Foi ele quem decidiu arruinar pelo que tinha trabalhado tanto nos últimos meses. Só podia culpar a si mesmo por ser um idiota que estragava tudo o que tocava. Afinal, foi ele quem matou a esposa de Mitchell e começou tudo isso. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Emma. Foi ele quem matou Emma. Do que adiantava ele fingir que era algum tipo de herói se ele tinha matado uma pessoa inocente sem motivos? E como um covarde, ao invés de tentar fazer o que pudesse para melhorar a situação, se afogou em álcool para não ter de pensar sobre isso.

Deveria ligar para Pepper, ela saberia o que fazer, ela sempre sabia o que fazer. Só que não queria ter de falar com ela. Falar com ela seria admitir que o problema era maior do que poderia suportar e também... Ela iria perguntar por Bruce, iria querer saber por que não estava pedindo a ajuda dele. E ele não seria capaz de responder, e sendo quem era e o conhecendo tão bem, ela iria inferir que algo terrível tinha acontecido. E isso deixaria as coisas ainda piores.

Talvez pudesse ligar para Rhodes. Ele era bom em não fazer perguntas. Ele entenderia que Tony precisava de ajuda e não de julgamento. Sim, era para ele que deveria ligar. Só que Rhodes estaria ocupado por mais dois meses em uma missão secreta e em completo isolamento. Tony era certamente bom o bastante para hackear o sistema do exército, ou ao menos as partes dele que estavam conectadas na internet. Contudo, não se sentia capaz de fazer nada nesse momento.

Pepper estava fora de cogitação e Rhodes não era realmente uma opção. Os outros avengers e todo o pessoal da SHIELD o odiavam. Bruce tinha partido. Não tinha mais ninguém. Não podia pedir ajuda para mais ninguém. Estava sozinho, mais sozinho do que jamais esteve. E era tudo sua culpa. Foi ele quem causou todos os seus próprios problemas. E agora tinha afastado a todos com quem se importava. Ninguém tinha restado...

Foi só então que se lembrou da única pessoa que ainda estaria disposta a o ajudar. Isso se pudesse o considerar como uma pessoa. JARVIS iria o ajudar, era o único que não o odiava, era o único que ainda não tinha conseguido afastar. Precisaria da ajuda dele, mas não para buscar tratamento. Tinha decidido o que precisava fazer, ainda que fosse extremamente difícil.

Contudo, ainda não era capaz de fazer isso. Não com sua cabeça girando e os efeitos da ressaca ainda o incapacitando. No momento, ainda não era capaz nem de se levantar da poça de vômito e urina onde estava atirado.

Usando toda a força que tinha conseguido reunir, virou-se. Ao menos assim conseguia respirar melhor. Era a figura mais patética que já tinha visto. Mas nada disso importava agora, tinha encontrado um novo objetivo. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer, ainda que não soubesse exatamente como isso poderia ajudar. Com a ajuda de JARVIS iria descobrir tudo o que tinha feito, iria enfrentar tudo o que havia se esforçado tanto para esquecer.


	14. Of amnesia and recollection

Muitas pessoas defendem que amnésia alcoólica não existe, que tudo não passa de uma desculpa inventada por bêbados que querem fugir da responsabilidade do que fizeram. A verdade é que a quantidade de álcool necessária para que o cérebro não seja capaz de gravar novas informações é absurda, muito maior do que a necessária para se perder a consciência. Só que a amnésia alcoólica não é sempre química, na maioria das vezes é psicológica, e nem por isso menos verdadeira. No caso de Tony, era definitivamente psicológica. Ao menos seu cérebro era misericordioso o bastante para o proteger de algumas das atrocidades que seu comportamento autodestrutivo o levava a fazer. Só que uma pessoa só pode se curar de algo que sabe que fez. Lidar com erros dos quais não se tem lembranças é extremamente difícil para dizer o mínimo, e impossível para muitas pessoas. Por isso, Tony decidiu que iria descobrir tudo o que fez. Era a única coisa que conseguia pensar que poderia ajudar.

Três horas tinham se passado desde que Bruce partiu. Parecia impossível de acreditar que fazia tão pouco tempo. Tinha tomado um banho antes de começar, não conseguia suportar o cheiro que o tinha impregnado. Afinal, não era como se precisasse agir rapidamente. Bruce já tinha partido e não iria voltar, independente do que fizesse.

Sentou-se no sofá e preparou-se para começar. Era a última coisa que queria fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia o quão necessário o conhecimento de suas próprias ações era. Pediu para JARVIS que exibisse todas as filmagens de segurança dos dias em que bebeu demais. E que, independente do que acontecesse, não deveria parar a exibição. Tinha medo de perder a coragem, então iria precisar que JARVIS o impedisse de desistir.

Quando viu as filmagens da primeira vez em que beijou Bruce, no laboratório, ficou surpreso com o fato de que Bruce lhe deu uma chance depois daquilo. E quando descobriu o que tentou fazer com ele com início do seu relacionamento... Não queria acreditar no que tinha tentado fazer. Parecia impossível, não queria acreditar que era capaz de algo assim. Mas depois do que fez com o hellicarrier, poderia realmente dizer com certeza que havia algo que não faria?

Viu Bruce chorando, trancado no banheiro. Isso aconteceu há mais de um ano. Como Bruce suportou tanto tempo? Por que ele aceitou ficar com alguém que o feria tanto assim? Ele deveria ter partido muito antes.

Ficou horrorizado com a violência da qual era capaz quando estava alcoolizado. Como pode fazer isso? Só de pensar nas memórias que tinha despertado em Bruce por causa de seu comportamento. Sabia sobre o pai dele, sabia que fora ainda pior do que o seu. Gostaria de poder ler o que tinha passado na cabeça de Bruce naquele momento, mas temia isso mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Queria... Não. Precisava entender o que tinha feito. Precisava entender o que tinha causado.

Vários outros momentos passaram diante de seus olhos. JARVIS estava fazendo uma apresentação sintetizada, exibindo apenas os momentos-chave de cada situação. Não era o que tinha pedido, mas talvez ele soubesse que isso precisava terminar o mais rápido possível. Quanto mais tempo Tony passava assistindo suas próprias ações, pior se sentia.

E as filmagens do hellicarrier eram as piores. Não sabia como JARVIS tinha conseguido isso sozinho, mas isso era o que menos importava no momento. Viu pessoas gritando e correndo de um lado para outro. Eram agentes treinados, mas nem todos estavam prontos para lidar com um dos seus se voltando contra eles. Era diferente do que tinha acontecido com Clint, ninguém estava o forçando a fazer isso, o que o tornava ainda mais assustador. Viu agentes morrendo diante de seus olhos, sem que os outros pudessem fazer qualquer coisa para os ajudar. Assistiu a si mesmo atacando o Capitão, jogando com violência para fora. Ficou surpreso com a potência do ataque, precisou lembrar a si mesmo que ele sobreviveu. Repetiu algumas vezes em voz alta: "Cap está vivo, Cap está vivo". Parecia impossível, o corpo atravessou uma das paredes de metal e voou além do ângulo das câmeras antes de, ele supunha, cair no meio do oceano. Finalmente, viu algo que achou que não seria capaz de suportar.

Viu uma mulher loira passar correndo por uma das câmeras. De alguma forma, sabia quem ela era. Talvez pelo foco que JARVIS estava dando para ela, talvez pelo olhar que o agente Mitchell lançou para ela do outro lado da sala, mas simplesmente sabia. Aquela era Emma Mitchell. Aquela era a mulher que ele matou.

Já tinha visto outros agentes morrerem, e sabia que o que aconteceu com eles também era sua culpa. Mas de alguma forma isso era diferente. Talvez porque ele sabia que alguém estava sofrendo por ela. Não a conhecia, assim como não conhecia a maior parte dos outros, mas o agente Mitchell fez com que a morte dela se tornasse mais relevante. Mostrando para ele sua dor, ele fez com que Emma se tornasse importante.

Queria gritar com ela, pedir para que tomasse cuidado, implorar para que saísse dali. Quando uma viga caiu sobre ela, soube que foi assim que ela morreu. O pedaço da sala em que ela estava se desprendeu do resto da aeronave, caindo no oceano. JARVIS mudou o ângulo, pegando as imagens de uma câmera que estava mais próxima dela. Quando a água começou a encher a peça, ela ainda estava consciente. Podia ver o pânico em seus olhos conforme o nível da água subia. No início, tentou se libertar, mas rapidamente percebeu que seus esforços eram inúteis. Ela parecia saber tão bem quanto ele que não iria sobreviver. Ambos estavam chorando, Tony sentia-se conectado com ela. Quando o nível da água subiu o bastante para tapar a viga, retomou seus esforços para mover a viga. Sua ideia fazia sentido, a água poderia ajudar com o peso. Contudo, uma viga de sustentação como aquela devia pesar mais de duas toneladas. Na posição em que estava e com todo aquele peso, nem mesmo a água seria de alguma ajuda. Seguiu tentando mesmo quando já não conseguia manter a cabeça acima da superfície. E quando seus dedos finalmente largaram a viga, seu último fôlego escapou dos pulmões. Era o fim. Estava morta.

Saber da morte de alguém era uma coisa. Assistir a uma morte lenta era outra bem diferente. Essa tinha sido uma péssima ideia, não se sentia de forma alguma melhor. Mas o vídeo não parou.

JARVIS estava mostrando a filmagem da tarde anterior. Bruce o encontrando atirado no chão, o sofrimento estampado em seu rosto. Então acelerou o vídeo, mostrando em menos de um minuto as horas que Bruce passou ao seu lado, esperando que acordasse. Reviu a conversava na mesma velocidade, mas JAVIS retornou à velocidade normal logo antes que Bruce entrasse no elevador. Apenas tempo suficiente para que Tony pudesse ouvir o sussurro quase inaudível. "Eu te amo."

Era demais. Tudo o que tinha feito era simplesmente mais do que podia suportar. Talvez reviver tudo de uma vez não fosse a melhor escolha. Talvez estivesse indo rápido demais. Pediu as horas para JARVIS, quatro horas e vinte três minutos desde a hora em que Bruce partiu. De novo, parecia impossível que tão pouco tempo tivesse se passado.

Precisava de ajuda. Não iria conseguir suportar isso sozinho e JARVIS não era o bastante para o ajudar. Precisava ligar para alguém, precisa ter alguém ali com ele. Qualquer pessoa, qualquer pessoa serviria, qualquer um que fosse capaz de o impedir de fazer uma bobagem. Não acreditava que seria capaz de sobreviver até o dia seguinte se não conseguisse ajuda.

Só que... Não queria ajuda. Odiava a si mesmo por tudo o que tinha feito. Não acreditava que merecia ajuda, era um assassino. As mortes que causou invalidavam todas as vidas que salvou. O sentimento era pior do que quando descobriu como suas armas estavam sendo usadas, porque dessa vez era diferente. Dessa vez a culpa era só sua, e poderia facilmente ter parado toda essa destruição.

Não queria ajuda. Queria esquecimento. Um esquecimento muito mais forte do que o álcool poderia lhe dar, muito mais permanente. Queria algo que garantisse que nunca mais iria ferir outra pessoa em toda sua vida. E só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa. Bruce o odiaria ainda mais quando soubesse da notícia, mas era algo que precisava fazer. Era a única saída que conseguia encontrar.

* * *

Já estamos na reta final, só mais dois capítulos. Acho que não vou conseguir postar amanhã (talvez só de noite), mas vou tentar terminar tudo sexta ou sábado.


	15. Of guilt and epiphany

Culpa é um sentimento fascinante. Tão facilmente quanto se pode enlouquecer de amor ou de ódio, pode-se enlouquecer de culpa. Só que a culpa não é uma paixão, e não o sendo, não pode queimar com grande intensidade para depois consumir a si mesma. Se o amor ou o ódio deixam cicatrizes sensíveis sempre dispostas a doer quando cutucadas, a culpa é uma ferida que nunca sara, uma infecção oportunista que retorna mais forte a cada momento de fraqueza.

Confrontar de uma só vez tudo o que fez era para Tony o equivalente a bombardear seu sistema imunológico com radiação. Foi um movimento tolo e que nunca deveria ter sido executado sem supervisão. Por suas próprias ações, permitiu que a culpa o atingisse com toda a força e era mais do que podia suportar. O problema da culpa é que ela não é um simples sofrimento a ser aplacado, é uma força díspar que exige reparação e pagamento na mesma moeda pelo sofrimento causado a outrem. Essa dupla faceta da culpa é uma das razões pelas quais é tão terrível: se por um lado nasce a compulsão por compensar ou até supercompensar o ofendido, por outro nasce a necessidade do autoflagelo, o desejo de pagar pelo sofrimento de outrem com seu próprio. Quando Tony foi atingido pela culpa e pelo intenso desejo de impedir que suas ações se repetissem, sua mente começou a ir para lugares perigosos. Deveria e precisava buscar ajuda, mas era a última coisa que desejava. Como Mitchell bem apontou, não foi punido por suas ações, nada aconteceu. Precisava disso.

Colocou JARVIS no mudo, mas, talvez por um ato falho, nada fez para o impedir de alertar outras pessoas. Era óbvio o que iria fazer, mesmo para um computador que, por mais avançada que fosse sua inteligência artificial, não conseguia entender os instintos autodestrutivos humanos. Quando foi impedido de insistir em recomendar que Tony mudasse de ideia, chamou Pepper imediatamente. Uma prova do brilhantismo de Tony era o fato de por que conseguia criar uma inteligência artificial capaz de, por sua própria iniciativa, ignorar o que seu administrador queria e fazer o que ele precisava.

Tony estava decidido a, dessa vez, ter sucesso em impedir suas próprias ações definitivamente. Dessa vez, não haveria nenhum teatro, não tentaria partir de modo glorioso nem mesmo original. Foi pensando em Bruce que essa solução surgiu em sua mente. Era apenas um humano, uma bala na cabeça o impediria de matar novamente. Obviamente hesitou, queria beber para reunir coragem, mas conseguiu combater o desejo. Finalmente conseguia reunir sua força de vontade, ainda que para os objetivos errados.

Pepper estava saindo do elevador quando ouviu o tiro.

Abriu os olhos.

Essa era a tal de "luz" de que todos falavam? Era cegante, e só piorava sua dor de cabeça. Espere um momento... Poderia ter dor de cabeça se estivesse morto? Soltou um gemido de dor, o que tinha acontecido?

- Tony! – ouviu a voz familiar antes que o rosto entrasse em seu campo de visão, gloriosamente tapando a luz e aliviando sua enxaqueca. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ela tinha chorado, é claro que tinha. Pepper se importava com ele, sempre se importaria. Ela era um anjo que não merecia em sua vida, não conseguia entender como podia manter uma amiga assim. Queria responder alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Precisava se justificar, precisava fazê-la entender. Precisava ele mesmo entender. Era sua segunda tentativa de suicídio em um espaço de poucos meses, mas dessa vez algo era diferente. Não sabia explicar exatamente onde estava a diferença. Talvez porque dessa vez a primeira pessoa que encontrou ao acordar o queria vivo. Ou talvez porque da primeira vez acordou desapontado por se encontrar vivo, e dessa... O que sentia dessa vez? Pepper ainda esperava uma reação, então disse a primeira coisa que surgiu em sua mente, sem perceber o quão verdadeira era até ouvir suas próprias palavras.

- Eu não quero morrer. – declarou surpreendendo Pepper e a si mesmo. – Eu não quero morrer. – repetiu se levantando, movimento que ela tentou impedir.

Viu um relógio na parede do outro lado da cama. Pouco mais de dez horas tinham se passado desde que Bruce partiu. Talvez ainda tivesse tempo. Mas tempo para quê, se Bruce já tinha afirmado que nunca iria o perdoar? Não sabia, mas enquanto ele não tivesse desaparecido em algum lugar esquecido do planeta, parecia haver alguma esperança. Tinha aceitado a decisão do outro, quando pensou que não seria capaz de se manter sob controle, mas agora pensava de outra forma. Ao falar com Pepper teve uma revelação, uma epifania. Sabia agora onde tinha errado e porque sua sobriedade tinha falhado. Tentou parar de beber por Bruce e para jamais ferir outra pessoa, mas esse foi seu grande erro. Era algo que precisava fazer por si mesmo, ou nunca teria sucesso.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Pepper quando ele começou a arrancar os cabos, tubos e sensores de seus braços. – A bala passou de raspão pela sua cabeça, você precisa descansar e ficar em observação.

Franziu o cenho. Não tinha conseguido acertar o tiro. Deveria ter encostado a arma contra a têmpora, estava tremendo demais. Mas era melhor assim, agora que sabia que não queria realmente morrer. Queria viver por si mesmo, queria ser melhor. E não podia fazer isso sozinho. Pepper salvou sua vida, mas precisava do apoio e do amor de Bruce. Precisa que alguém o salvasse de sua própria escuridão, ao invés de tentar salvar os outros dela. Não era inocente, mas talvez não estivesse além de toda e qualquer salvação. Cego pela culpa, tinha falhado em ver que talvez não fosse o monstro que pensava ser. Suas ações foram deploráveis, mas não estava além de redenção. Jamais iria se perdoar pelo que fez, mas teria de ser capaz de seguir com sua vida. Não poderia seguir se punindo indefinidamente, pois essas agressões contra sua integridade física não ajudavam a ninguém e serviam apenas para mitigar seus próprios sentimentos. Não era justo que agisse assim, não quando havia outras pessoas que se importavam com ele. Não era justo que destruísse a relação que ele e Bruce tinham porque sentia a necessidade de se ferir. Não era justo que ambos sacrificassem sua felicidade por erros que eram só dele.

- Eu preciso encontrar Bruce antes que seja tarde demais. – ele declarou enquanto pulava da cama, segurou-a pelos ombros antes de continuar. – Pepper, você sempre é sensata e tenho certeza de que conseguiria pensar em uma solução melhor. Mas eu estou lutando contra toda a lógica e o tempo para sensatez terminou. Vou ficar bem, mas isso é algo que preciso fazer.

Ela deixou que fosse, não porque concordava com seu raciocínio, mas porque não tinha outra escolha. Ele iria partir com ou sem sua benção, mas queria que soubesse que ela estaria lá quando tudo terminasse, independente do resultado. JARVIS lhe contou tudo o que aconteceu, mas ela não queria admitir isso para Tony. Parecia algo íntimo demais, sua intromissão não cabia.

- Só me prometa que você não vai fazer uma besteira. – ela suplicou.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Seu tempo de promessas quebradas já tinha passado. Estava na hora de tentar consertar tudo o que destruiu em sua vida. Não acreditava que seu plano fosse ter sucesso, mas precisava ao menos tentar. No momento, a esperança era a única coisa que lhe restava.


	16. Of sobriety and suport

Vou seguir as regras e não vou colocar a música aqui, mas se alguém quiser escutar "Make This Go On Forever" do Snow Patrol, fica a dica.

* * *

Talvez a melhor coisa a fazer fosse respeitar a decisão de Bruce, mas Tony não queria desistir, não podia desistir. A chance que recebeu já foi mais do que merecia, mas queria mais uma. O futuro de ambos dependia da sua capacidade de provar que poderia mudar.

Esse não precisava ser o fim. O que tinham não precisava terminar dessa forma. Era uma pessoa imperfeita, tinha cometido muitos erros, e só podia os compensar na medida de suas próprias capacidades, mas podia dar tudo de si para mudar. Bruce achava que o que fez era imperdoável, mas já não via as coisas do mesmo modo. Amava-o mais do que acreditava possível, não queria perder isso. Quantas vezes ouviu Bruce dizer que não merecia o que tinham? Quantas vezes pensou a mesma coisa? Foram feitos um para o outro, eram mercadoria danificada e só pertenciam um ao lado do outro.

Só conseguia pensar em como seria difícil recuperar a confiança perdida. Teria de lutar contra o álcool por toda sua vida, e talvez Bruce desconfiasse dele pelo mesmo tempo. Mas era sua única chance. Iria arruinar sua vida se seguisse assim, precisava ter algo pelo que lutar. Aceitava a culpa por tudo o que tinha feito, jamais iria se esquecer de quão facilmente se tornara um assassino, e por isso mesmo precisava que estivessem juntos. Precisava lutar pela felicidade dos dois para se manter em controle.

A conexão que sentia com Bruce era diferente de qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. O que havia entre eles era especial, capaz de fazer com que ele sentisse que havia um motivo para lutar. Foi com ele que sentiu pela primeira vez que todas as peças de sua vida estavam no lugar onde deveriam, só ele conseguia fazer com que se sentisse assim. E tê-lo ao seu lado era o melhor motivo que tinha para seguir lutando contra esse monstro que havia dentro dele.

Bruce o ensinou a olhar para o mundo de forma diferente, e mudou sua vida mais do que poderia imaginar possível. E ele era a única pessoa que conhecia que poderia lhe ensinar a superar as ações que o monstro dentro de si o levou a realizar. Claro, a situação de ambos era diferente, mas sabia que Bruce era o Hulk de uma forma que talvez não pudesse admitir. Ele fez questão de que a última coisa que declarasse fosse "eu te amo", isso só poderia ser um sinal que havia esperança.

Sobreviveram a coisa pior antes, o que havia feito dessa vez não era tão grave. Claro, havia quebrado sua promessa, o que tornaria as coisas difíceis, mas ninguém havia morrido. É claro que o problema era muito maior do que apenas esse erro, mas isso não mudava o fato de que a gota d'água havia sido relativamente inócua. Talvez fosse melhor para ambos se afastarem para que não pudessem ferir um ao outro, mas não poderia aceitar isso.

Na situação em que estava, Bruce era a única coisa capaz de mantê-lo aqui. Precisava melhorar por si mesmo, mas precisava de Bruce para sentir que pertencia a esse mundo. Pertencia ao lado dele e a nenhum outro lugar.

Sem Bruce, talvez sua vida tivesse sido diferente. Talvez não tivesse notado tão cedo que álcool era um problema, que era perigoso. Custou tanto a acreditar no que lhe foi dito! Sabia há anos que era alcoólatra, mas disso para manter em mente a todos os momentos que não poderia beber era um passo fenomenal, especialmente quando o álcool só o afetava dessa forma quando sua vida estivesse caindo aos pedaços. E se Bruce realmente decidisse partir, se realmente decidisse que ele não merecia outra chance, então ao menos precisava garantir que ele partisse sabendo que era amado.

Chegou ao aeroporto praticamente junto com o avião, lembrando-se de distanciar-se um pouco para permitir uma aterrisagem segura. Ele mal havia tocado no chão quando, na sua pressa, quase arrancou a porta para entrar. Teria de se lembrar de mandar um cheque para a companhia compensando os danos, mas haveria tempo para isso depois. Levantou a máscara para procurar por Bruce. Não precisava de JARVIS e seu identificador de rostos para o encontrar, apesar de racionalmente saber que usar a tecnologia teria sido mais rápido.

Bruce estava tão surpreso por encontrá-lo ali que nem ao menos parecia zangado. Tony jogou-se aos pés dele, incerto agora que havia conseguido a oportunidade de tentar ganhar Bruce de volta. Não conseguia encará-lo, não depois de tudo o que fez. Começou a chorar contra o joelho do outro, sem saber o que dizer.

"Tony, o que aconteceu?" perguntou Bruce tentando ocultar sua preocupação. Não havia esquecido que não pretendia mais falar com ele, mas havia visto o pouco da atadura ensanguentada que o capacete não encobria.

"Eu preciso de ajuda. Por favor, eu... eu quero ser melhor. Por favor, eu... só me salve disso, eu não aguento mais. Eu vou fazer de tudo para mudar, mas eu preciso de ajuda."

Já nem sabia o que estava dizendo. Havia perdido complemente o controle, só sabia que não iria mais suportar o que estava fazendo consigo mesmo e com os outros. Estava preso na escuridão e precisava encontrar um modo de se livrar.

Bruce o abraçou. Também estava chorando. O que deveria fazer? Todos os seus instintos o diziam para partir, mas seu coração o implorava para ficar. "Tudo vai ficar bem, Tony. Nós vamos passar por isso juntos." Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas precisava tentar. Teriam um longo caminho pela frente, mas ao menos estariam juntos.

* * *

E chegamos ao final! Para ser sincera, não gostei muito desse final, mas queria mesmo que eles ficassem juntos. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
